


Go Get Your Knife (And Kiss Me)

by lonelydaisies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending tho, Love Confessions, brief mention of blood and an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: Love can be a terrifying thing, especially in the Kingsglaive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Deftones' "Knife Party", which kind of sorta maybe inspired this fic just a little bit

Nyx is infuriated.

His heart is still pounding furiously from the previous fight, the roars of the beasts and daemons echoing in his ears, something akin to a curse that'll stay with him deep into the night, maybe until morning. It's nothing new, he's dealt with this for years now, but the image of the daemon that had almost ripped you to shreds has his blood boiling.

And you're following behind him all the while, begging him to stop walking away and to just listen to what you have to say for a goddamn minute, but it's like he doesn't even know you're there. He has you following him through the crowds of people, turning here and there, up and down sets of stairs until he stops at the front of his apartment door.

"Nyx, would you just look at me for a fucking second!"

He pulls out his key, unlocks the front door, and steps inside without a single word.

Nyx goes to slam the heavy door closed but you grab it just in time, fingers close to getting crushed and the glare he sends you from behind the crack in the door is enough to make your stomach drop and mouth go dry.

You've never seen him like this before - so angry that he shuts you out completely. You don't know what to do, you want to talk to him but the words are stuck in your throat and are a jumbled mess of nothing in your already incoherent thoughts but you just need him to look at you like he doesn't want to rip your throat out.

He steps away, back facing you as he walks farther into his place, the coat of his uniform tossed lazily onto the back of the couch. Nyx runs a hand through his hair, frustrated sigh falling from his cracked lips.

He turns, his eyes meeting your own for the first time in the last hour.

You end up stopping in your tracks, shocked at how dark his usually dreamy bright blue eyes have become. He looks close to emotionless, but as you step closer you can see the tiny furrow of his brows and the way the corners of his mouth fall into a scowl.

He's pissed.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at-"

"Do you have any idea how stupid you were out there?" his voice is low and angry, rumbling from deep in his chest and you swear you feel the hair at the back of your neck stand up.

"I did what I had to do, Nyx! I couldn't just stand there and let it happen!" you would be embarrassed at how your voice wavers and rises when you answer, but the thumping adrenaline in your ears is enough to distract you from those feelings.

"What you did was idiotic, what the fuck did you think you were doing!?"

"You didn't see it coming, Nyx, it would've had you on the ground and half dead with one hit!" 

Tears are prickling at the corners of your eyes - it's too early in the argument to get like this already. You sniffle and blink them away, swallowing the painful lump in your throat.

He scoffs at your reasoning, fingers curling into tight fists at his side. The fact that you risked your life to get him to a few seconds of safety will never be okay with him.

"Did you forget that I saved your ass?" you laugh, it's short and bitter and you can't believe he's acting like this- treating you this way after everything that had just went down.

"That's not the point, you could've gotten yourself ki-"

"I don't fucking care, Nyx!" you cut him off, voice raising with each word, growing more upset by the second, "The point is that I didn't, that we're here and it's over and we're still standing on our own two feet, we're breathing and alive! And if I didn't do what i did- if I didn't step in and take that hit, I wouldn't be able to say that right now."

Nyx knows this - he understands that every word spilling from your lips is nothing but true. But then he sees it all replay in his mind, from the moment when you had pushed him out of the way to block the attack, killing the beast without a single hint of hesitation, but not before it did it's own number on you.

That's why he can't bring himself to look at you, the slice in your skin that runs across your cheek has his stomach churning with guilt; roughly five inches long and god only knows how deep. And it's bleeding again, it had stopped on the way back, but your constant talking and use of your facial muscles has started to irritate it. The bleeding is nothing compared to how it had acted the moment it was inflicted, but the sight of the crimson red slowly dripping down your cheek, rolling past your chin and to your neck causes this tightness in Nyx's chest that he's never experienced before.

And the worst part is that you have no idea, you're in such a frenzied state over him that you don't even have a single clue that the gash that obscures such a good amount of your face is reacting so terribly to your actions - and that fact alone reassures Nyx that his feelings for you, the feelings that you share for each other, are nothing but a dangerous nuisance. 

You live in an age of war, that he had gotten used to long ago. Nyx was used to being in danger, used to the fact that the second he steps foot out of his apartment he may never make it back- it's nothing new. He doesn't fear death, he's come close so many times that it's such a strangely familiar thing; like a whisper in his ear and a shiver up his spine.

Nyx doesn't care about dying, he's a hero, after all. But when it comes to you and your well being, god are you so fucking precious - to Nyx, to Crowe and to Libertus, to the whole fucking Kingsglaive and even the strangers that you smile sweetly at on the street. The thought of you dying to save him frustrated Nyx beyond belief, he'd never forgive himself.

He sighs, the subtle sound like a knife to the deafening silence that had filled the room. You look up at him, and you can't figure out how you ended up so close to him but you want so badly to reach out and touch him, to tell him how you feel and how you're so extremely sorry for upsetting him, but you acted out of instinct, needing to save one of the only people that you truly care about in this life.

"Why'd you do it?" his voice is quiet, barely above an audible whisper.

"You know why."

Nyx inhales sharply, eyes falling shut as his shoulders visibly tense before falling and relaxing, possibly for the first time that day.

It was an unspoken thing between the two of you; you love him and he loves you- god does he fucking love you. And you know, you've known for a while now. It comes through in his touches, the way his fingers massage your spine when you're alone, out of sight from the other glaives. You know from the way his lips mold with yours and from the bruises left on the insides of your thighs and along your breasts - a reminder of the late nights spent together in his bed, with whispered promises and heavy breaths.

He finally breaks, giving in as he always does. Nyx reaches out, hands falling to rest on your hips, pulling you in closer to him. 

Your breath catches in your throat, relief washing over you and just the slightest of touches is enough to make you feel like you're walking on air. And he kisses you - it's slow and deep and his lips are chapped but it doesn't take away from the softness of it all. His hands grip your hips when you kiss back even harder.

Pulling away, his head drops to rest his forehead against your own. Nyx's heart stutters when he looks down at you, face still bloody but now that you're closer he can see the tears that you're still fighting so hard to hold back, the emotion in your eyes almost too much for him.

"I-"

"Don't," you interrupt, "you don't have to say it."

Nyx huffs out a laugh, lifting a hand up to cradle your jaw in his palm. He uses his thumb to swipe away at a newly forming droplet of blood, the skin on the pad of his finger rough from the demands of war.

"I love you."

There's a spark of electricity that shoots it's way up your spine, the after effects prickling at the back of your neck.

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You're smiling though, you can feel it tugging at the corners of your mouth until your teeth are peaking out from behind your lips, your chest feels light and fluttery and you swear that your heart is beating faster than it had when you killed your very first daemon.

With your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers tangle themselves in his hair, twirling a braid around the length of your finger as you take in a breath,

"I love you, too, Nyx."

Fuck it, that's it. Nyx is in so deep that he can barely come up with a single coherent thought, he's never felt like this before in his life and he feels like he's losing control but he's fine with it now, in this moment spent with you and only with you.

Dating in the Kingsglaive is difficult, relationships are hard to maintain, and falling in love can be more complicated than the two of those combined. But he'll do it - he'll give in and do it all for you because he doesn't know when he'll die, whether it be tomorrow or ten years from now but he'll be damned if he goes without trying.

"I love you," he repeats, soft and welcomed on his lips, "and thank you."

And for once, everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nyx so much rip! I'm super sleepy but I had to get this posted I read it over twice if there are any typos I'll cry


End file.
